bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonny/Trivia
*It is revealed in "Can You Dig It?" that Nonny is allergic to dirt and dust, and in The Bubble Bee-thon it is revealed that Nonny is allergic to bees as well. *Nonny is the most quiet guppy, usually only speaking when answering a question. *His name is often misspelled as Nawny, Nonnie, Nony, Noniey or Nonee. *In "Fishketball!", Nonny was shown not to know how to catch a ball, until he was taught to by Gil. *In "Come to Your Senses!", Nonny is seen without his glasses for the first time. *Out of all the Guppies, Nonny and Oona have sung the least songs, in all the other songs he has appeared in he usually sang backup, although he did get his own song near the end of "Can You Dig It?" The song was called "He Found It!". Both guppies were permanent back ups in all dance songs. Just like in A version of this song, which was recently released on the Nick Jr. Video website for Halloween 2012, was sung by many Nick Jr. characters, Both guppies were absent. **He also soloed in the Cavern Realm Song. *Nonny is shown to smile the least out of the guppies during episodes. And while he does smile on occasion, it's usually just a tiny grin. *Nonny's favorite color is orange. *After Season 1, Nonny has done all the lunch jokes. Most of them are about macaroni & cheese, sandwiches, or spaghetti and meatballs. *In the episodes where three of the guppies have lunch, Nonny has been at lunch more than any other guppy. *Nonny rarely says hello to the viewers upon entering the classroom before sitting down. He often just sits in his seat and occasionally waves to the viewers upon arrival. The only times he actual said hello are in Haunted House Party!, Humunga-Truck!, and The Sizzling Scampinis!. Even when he does greet the viewers, nobody else is seating in their usual seat like himself. *Nonny is thought to be the smartest guppy in the class, as he often answers the other guppies' question and has a habit of appearing on screen to explain a word. *Nonny is the only guppy with green eyes. **He is the only guppy who wears glasses. **He is the only guppy with orange hair. *Although on occasion Nonny smiles in Season One, he rarely smiles in Season Two and Three. *In the Outside song for Season One, Nonny is seen smiling, but in Season Two & Three, he is seen with a blank expression, though sometimes he can be seen smiling in some Season Two episodes. *Nonny has been the main character in four episodes, "Ducks in a Row!", "Boy Meets Squirrel", "Sir Nonny The Nice!" and "Come to Your Senses!", making him the character that has been the main character in the least amount of episodes. He was also the main character with Gil in the episode, "Fishketball!" and with Bubble Puppy in the episode, "Can You Dig It?" He was the main character with Molly, Gil, Bubble Puppy and The Witch in the special, "Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure!" *Strangely enough, Nonny has mentioned the names of all the guppies except Oona. *In the Outside song in Season 1, Nonny is seen smiling, but in following seasons, he is seen with a blank expression. *In "Tooth on the Looth!" at the end of the pop song, Molly says to Nonny, "I just wanna see you smile," but Nonny actually shakes his head, "no". Nonny then looks at the Bubble Guppies that are smiling above him, causing him to finally smile. *Nonny's voice actor, Eamon Pirruccello, is also the voice for Wilykat in the 2011 Thundercats series on Cartoon Network. **On the same network, he voiced Kid #1 in the Regular Show episode "Don" with the lines "I'll give you some sugar, Don." **He also guest stared on Two and a Half Men on CBS. **Eamon, along with his father John and sister Stella, starred in the short comedy film "Teechers" written by Jon Stahl. *For some reason, Nonny's name is "Rony" in the European French Dub . *Because of his orange hair and green eyes, there's a possibly that Nonny is Irish. *On November 10, 2011, Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Guppy is your kid most like?" The results were Nonny is in fifth place with 52 votes, and 40 votes ahead of sixth/last place, Goby. *On January 24, 2012, Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?". The results, Nonny is in fourth place with 29 votes. *On March 1st, 2013, the Bubble Guppies Facebook page asked the fans to vote on their favorite character, and Nonny won with 89 votes. * It is revealed in "Bubble Duckies" that his favorite bird is a duck. * In the Bubble Guppies app Animal School Day, he says Oona's name for the first time. He has never mentioned her name in the show. * Nonny's birthday was celebrated in Secret Agent Nonny!, making him the first Guppy to have a birthday. Category:Trivia Category:References Category:Males Category:Character trivia Category:Character References